


The Chase

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Alpha/Omega, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The chase has always been a long-standing tradition. An omega runs into the woods, leaving their alpha to pursue them—to prove that they deserve the omega, that they want the omega enough to exhaust themselves running after it. It ends with their coupling, usually, the pair emerging from the woods with a bond only breakable by death.There’s something wrong with Dream. He’s an alpha through and through, tall, broad, strong, smart,capable. He could have any omega he wants, he knows it, and yet the one thing that betrays his nature, the only thing that betrays him—Dream bites back a shout as he just barely notices the branch up ahead and ducks to dart underneath it. The cracking of twigs and the rustle of moving brush follows him, and his heart pounds as he speeds up to avoid the omega hot on his tail.Dreamshouldlike the chase. Instead, he likes being chased.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 339
Collections: Anonymous





	The Chase

**Author's Note:**

> first dream team fic that i write, and it's abo... amazing. /sarcasm
> 
> if i have the time and inspiration, i might turn this into a series, but i'm not sure.
> 
> i don't even know if anyone will read this, but if you do, i hope you enjoy it. :)

The chase has always been a long-standing tradition. An omega runs into the woods, leaving their alpha to pursue them—to prove that they deserve the omega, that they want the omega enough to exhaust themselves running after it. It ends with their coupling, usually, the pair emerging from the woods with a bond only breakable by death.

There’s something wrong with Dream. He’s an alpha through and through, tall, broad, strong, smart, _capable_. He could have any omega he wants, he knows it, and yet the one thing that betrays his nature, the only thing that betrays him—Dream bites back a shout as he just barely notices the branch up ahead and ducks to dart underneath it. The cracking of twigs and the rustle of moving brush follows him, and his heart pounds as he speeds up to avoid the omega hot on his tail.

Dream _should_ like the chase. Instead, he likes being chased.

The sun is setting now as he veers right down another path that disappears into deeper, darker woods. He hears a small _oomph_ as the omega misses the turn and flies into a thick tree trunk. Omegas are the most agile of the genders, usually built smaller, more compact, able to flex and shape themselves into any form, but sometimes, a swell of pride, Dream is able to outsmart them, move just as well if not better than an omega.

Alphas naturally have a higher stamina than omegas, which is what allows the chase to happen—the inevitability of the omega’s capture—and despite the roles being reversed, that’s still the case. But this omega is determined, and even when the sun has long since disappeared over the horizon and is now daring to rise once more, Dream is still running and the omega is still right behind him. He tries to be as quiet as he can, evading the omega for as long as possible, but a whoop grows in his throat, threatening to burst out in joyous sound. He keeps it held down.

But just barely.

He makes another sharp turn, and it sends up a flare in his side, exhaustion, finally, creeping in on him and threatening to take him down. The flash of pain slows him, allows the omega to get just that much closer. Dream grits his teeth, speeds up as much as his body will allow. He runs, and the omega follows.

Daybreak has passed by the time Dream finds himself unable to continue, chest heaving, legs burning. His eyes look up to the sky, visible through a small opening in the trees. The omega is behind him still, but he’s covering ground quick. Dream lets him. Dream doesn’t run again. The omega will find him. And then they’ll mate.

Dream’s hand comes up to rub at the spot on his neck where the mating bite will go, sealing a bond between him and the omega. It’s tender, and he presses down on the muscles. He lets out a breath before dropping his hand and falling back against a tree.

The omega arrives only minutes after, dirt on his face and debris in his hair. A ray of sun shines down in a slash across his face, and Dream has never seen an omega more beautiful.

“Dream,” the omega says, eyes wild.

“George,” Dream replies.

And then the omega—George—darts at him, pressing him even further into the tree, hands on his shoulders and pinning him in place as he looks at him. “Dream,” George says again, and then, “Alpha. _Alpha._ ” A nose against Dream’s neck, nuzzling down, down, down, down to where the bite will go. Dream closes his eyes, a hand coming up to run his fingers through the short hairs at the nape of George’s neck. It climbs higher to tangle in longer hair, which he then pulls, George coming away from his neck, eyes wide, pupils dilated, as Dream stares down at him. Even on his toes, George is shorter than him.

Dream smiles. “Cute.”

George snarls, and Dream kisses him.

The omega hasn’t quite lost himself to his starting heat yet, still lucid, but that’s okay. These moments of awareness are their rewards, Dream’s for lasting this long, George’s for catching up—for catching _him_. Dream licks at the seam of the omega’s mouth, and George lets out a small whimper, lips parting easily as Dream deepens the kiss. Eventually, they make their way to the forest floor, a slow descent, and Dream gives himself a second to just hover over George and look at him. The omega is flushed, pink skin disappearing underneath a light blue shirt, and that flush is darkening with every second that passes, heat beginning to overtake his body, his mind; George can smell Dream’s responding pheromones, he knows, the scent stronger than usual, headier than usual, the smoky scent of an alpha’s rut clouding George’s senses. Dream grins, and George whines.

They're on the precipice of a new stage of life, mere minutes away from being slaves to their biology, but in those slipping seconds, Dream is going to have as much fun with the omega as he possibly can.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, there's a good chance i'll write more of dream and george's life, but maybe not. i don't know.
> 
> hope this was an enjoyable read. :) have a good day/night!


End file.
